Just once
by violentpornography
Summary: What Shuichi had at first thought to be nothing but a boring day at NG, turned out to be something much more, with none other Ryuichi Sakuma. Nothing but a one shot full of lemon. ryuxshui


**RyuxShui one shot :D enjoy, and review ^.^**

**disclaimer; Maki Murakami owns Gravitation, not me.**

**Short, Lemon, Yaoi, plot less, nuff said.**

Shuichi sucked on the end of a strawberry pocky stick, watching the less then interesting happenings taking place outside a large window through bright violet eyes. Hiroshi and Suguru were even less interesting, discussing release dates and interviews for the up and coming week. Shuichi knew he should have been paying attention, but he had lost all interest in nearly everything since he broke up with Eiri. Or, more or less since Eiri broke up with him, yet again. This time, Shuichi had decided that pondering on such matters were pointless. He still cared about Eiri of course, but now he knew it was time to just forget about trying to get back with him. Fresh air was what he decided he needed, and moving to get up from his seat, Shuichi started to head for the door.

"Oh? where are you going Shuichi?"

Hiro asked, noticing the absent look on his friends face. He had of course noticed Shuichis rather low attitude, and guessing it had Something to do with the tall blond, Hiro hadn't questioned him.

"For a walk."

He replied rather bluntly. Practice was over for the day, so Shuichi saw no reason why he couldn't leave. When no-one else spoke up, Shuichi walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. N-G was rather slow today, and he figured no-one else had practice today either. Which was why it came to him as a surprise when he saw Ryuichi up a bit further down the hallway.

"Hey!!" Came a loud voice, beckoning Shuichi to come with a friendly wave and a slight chuckle when he'd been spotted. A warm smile spread across Shuichi's lips. He found it hard to be down around some-one so cheery. He barely had time to say 'hi' back when Ryuichi's footsteps speed up and caught up to Shuichi, who then felt warm arms wrapped around him.

"Oh, hey Mr Sakuma."

Shuichi finally said, patting him on the back. Ryuichi's mood was contagious, and Shuichi felt his spirit lift simply from Ryuichi's presence.

"Does Shuichi have time to play?" He asked. The thing that always stumped Shuichi, was Ryuichi's child like manner. Shuichi had only ever seen him serious twice. It was very rare, and the only time anyone ever seen Ryuichi behave his age, was mostly when he was singing.

Figuring from the question just asked, Ryuichi had time to spare also, and decided it wouldn't be too bad to spend a little bit of time with him.

Nodding, Shuichi parted his lips to speak.

"Anything in particular?"

He never usually could be bothered with Ryuichi's games, despite being almost as hyper as Ryuichi himself. But he needed cheering up, so today would be an exception.

Placing his finger and thumb on his chin, Ryuichi looked up and tried to think.

"How about we explore!" He finally concocted. Despite his many years in N-G studios, there was still a lot for Ryuichi to look at, and he intended to search every room, dragging Shuichi along with him. Agreeing but not having much choice, Shuichi allowed himself to be dragged along by his wrist, Ryuichi laughing playfully as he headed towards a row of storage rooms.

"I bet theres lots of cool stuff!" He exclaimed, his cerulean eyes wide with excitement. Shuichi also found himself to be a bit curious, for he had never been in more then four or five of the rooms in the large building.

The first few rooms contained nothing of interest to Shuichi, but Ryuichi found a few boxes and funny hats and costumes, used for photography. Shuichi payed no mind while Ryuichi mucked about. Wanting to find more, and acting like there was no more time in the world, Shuichi had to sprint after Ryuichi to keep up. Slowing down when they came to a room near the end of the hallway. Shuichi was confused when they entered, simply because it was empty. But Ryuichi insisted on going in. He said there was something he needed to show Shuichi, but it had to be in private. Convinced enough, Shuichi entered and looked around. There was a plain couch and a table on the other side of the room, and Shuichi guessed it was probably an old conference room or something, that had long since been abandoned.

"What is it Mr Sakuma?" Shuichi asked, turning around when he noticed Ryuichi's attention wasn't actually on him, but focused on the door behind him. Before he could move, Ryuichi's body seemed to inch closer towards him, forcing him to back up into the door, and in turn, closing it. When Ryuichi didn't reply or back off, Shuichi found himself feeling a little nervous. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words were cut off by a pair of lips against his, and a thick muscle brushing against one in his own mouth. It took him a while to register in his head that Ryuichi was indeed kissing him. Questions began to race through his mind, but because of the situation he'd been put in, it wasn't exactly like he could ask.

When Ryuichi finally pulled away, Shuichi found himself to stunned to speak. It was like a rarity, seeing Ryuichi so serious, and most of all acting his age. This side of Ryuichi, Shuichi only saw when he was singing. He was to afraid to speak, in case words would destroy the moment that he knew he would never get back. Ryuichi stood before him and smirked. He had initiated the first move, and now it was up to Shuichi to continue things. What silence couldn't say, Ryuichi's eyes did. Shuichi, as if reading his mind, moved forward and placed his hands on either side of Ryuichi's cheeks before drawing him in to a deepened kiss, sliding his tongue along Ryuichi's tender bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ryuichi responded by parting his lips and sliding his hand underneath Shuichi's top, gently tracing fingers across his chest, earning a soft moan from Shuichi. Over come with a new sensation that even Yuki had never been able to produce, Shuichi pushed Ryuichi to the ground, not taking care to be gentle. Enjoying the rough attention, Ryuichi pulled Shuichi on top of him and then rolled him over, climbing on top of said male. A small gasp escaped from Shuichi's now parted lips, and before he could catch his breath again, Ryuichi's were lips were pressed roughly against his, meshing them together. Shuichi moved his hands to pull off Ryuichi's jacket, and Ryuichi wriggled around slightly to help ease the struggle. Whilst propped up on top of Shuichi, Ryuichi learn't that his penis had grown erect along with Shuichi's, when they both accidentally brushed, causing shivers and soft moans of pleasure between the two of them.

"Ryu.." Shuichi moaned, disappointed when their lips parted briefly in order for Ryuichi's teeshirt to be slid off. Wanting more attention, Shuichi pulled off his own jersey and top before pushing Ryuichi over on to his back and sliding his pants down his legs, finding precum soaking his dark boxers and drizzling down his legs. He was almost surprised when his own pants were removed and he found himself to be in the same state. He looked up to find himself on his back with Ryuichi on top of him, looking down at his exposed body with a sly smirk on his lips.

Shuichi only noticed how hot his body had grown when Ryuichi's hand ran itself up his waist and across his stomach, wiping away all the moisture that had covered the two male bodies. Sighing softly, Shuichi closed his eyes and tilted his back slightly, wanting to simply enjoy the closeness him and Ryuichi were now sharing. Kissing Shuichi ever so softly, Ryuichi moved his lips lower, trailing kisses along Shuichi's jaw, then down to his neck, and making his way down his chest and stomach. Shuichi knew what was coming next, and his eager erection throbbed in anticipation.

Dark boxers were tugged down Shuichi's legs, and then kicked off. Exposing Shuichi completely. By this time, Shuichi hardly had a second to register anything, when warm lips kissed the tip of his penis. A shudder shoot down his spine and a short gasp escaped his lips before his vision went blurry, but only for a second. When he could see again, his eyes darted down and saw Ryuichi, who now had the whole shaft in his mouth. His tongue exploring the thick muscle and tasting every inch. Amazed that he hadn't released his seed yet, Shuichi began to pant, which made Ryuichi smile. He began to work harder at pleasing Shuichi, by in turn pressing his tongue against Shuichi's slit.

Shuichi was almost glad there was nothing around for him to grab, or he probably would have crushed anything his hands could touch. He began to wriggle, wanting more but barely able to contain himself from the pleasure he was being given. Freeing his lips for simply a second, Ryuichi placed to fingers in his mouth, and in the short period of time he had before Shuichi grew impatient, began to moisten them as best he could. Covering them in a wall of saliva before returning to his most recent of actions. This time whilst Ryuichi sucked Shuichi off, he traced his two wet fingers over Shuichi's ball and teasingly stroked his entrance. Knowing Shuichi wouldn't be able to handle it.

This time his loud pants grew into moans and gasps, growing louder by the second. Ryuichi was more then glad Shuichi was so vocal, it made things a lot funner for him.

"St.."

Shuichi had started to speak, but was to incoherent. Words seemed to escape him, and exit as simple syllables which made no sense to Ryuichi. He could only imagine that Shuichi was begging him to enter, and finally giving in, Ryuichi slid the two digits inside, not bothering to go slowly. The muscles that were first tense, relaxed around Ryuichi's probing fingers. Allowing him free movement while he searched for Shuichi's sweet spot. When Ryuichi pressed against one particular spot, the reaction he got was exactly what he had been searching for. Slipping his fingers out again and giving Shuichis throbbing cock one last, teasing lick, he moved to change his position. Leaning down more so he could place the other males legs over his shoulders. Said male was in fact writhing in ecstasy, and had more or less no idea of what was going on any more. He was simply a body, and nothing more. Ryuichi could do anything and everything to him and he would refuse to protest. Ryuichi knew this and was pleased Shuichi compelled so easily. When in position, Ryuichi spat onto his hand and quickly rubbed it in. Time was wasting, and it seemed both Shuichi and himself wanted it then and there more then anything. Wasting not a second, Ryuichi placed his tip against Shuichi's entrance, waiting for a sign to enter. Shuichi moaned, half asleep and almost drained from the pleasure. Ryuichi noticed the body beneath him relaxed and started to enter.

"Please.." Shuichi begged Ryuichi who had sunk inside of him. He squeezed Ryuichi's shoulders and pushed himself down further, wanting more before he came. Ryuichi took notice of this, and quickened his past, thrusting almost violently in and out of Shuichi. It didn't take long before Shuichi almost screamed in pleasure, and by this time Ryuichi was panting, not bothering to be silent. He reached up to run a hand through Shuichi's hair and squeezed one of his ass cheeks at the same time. Shuichi let out what Ryuichi thought to be a muffled giggle, and continued, re-adjusting himself to find Shuichi's prostate.

"Th-There.."

Shuichi breathed, almost having to spit out the words that were trapped in his chest. Shuichi's heart began to beat faster, thumping hard against his chest and almost hurting. Ryuichi did as he was told and thrust harder against Shuichis favored spot. Earning Shuichi blurred vision, which shortly went white. Pleased with himself, Ryuichi kept thrusting harder until Shuichi's seed finally broke loose, spilling across Ryuichi's chest. Sighing contently, Shuichi almost fell asleep, until he realized Ryuichi still hadn't came. Leaning up, he pressed their lips together yet again, before moving back and placing his own fingers in Ryuichi's mouth, who immediately began to suck. When Shuichi was pleased with the slippery coating that covered his digits, he softly brushed them down Ryuichi's warm and already moist back until he reached his destination. Giving Ryuichi a taste of his own medicine, by purposely trailing his entrance but not entering straight away. He kept it up while Ryuichi nipped and sucked on his neck. When Ryuichi pulled back to part his lips and speak, Shuichi pressed them back against his own lips and slipped his fingers inside of Ryuichi, who hissed at the new sensation.

Running his finger along the inside of the ring, Shuichi then pull Ryuichi out of him and climbed on top. Desperate to know what Ryuichi's limit was, he worked his lips down from Ryuichi's neck and stopped at his stomach, licking up every last drop of semen that lay on Ryuichi's stomach and chest. Pushing his fingers in harder, Shuichi smirked and used his free hand to brush gently up and down Ryuichi's cock, which was about ready to give.

"Shuichi."

Ryuichi called, grinning and panting loudly. His pants grew into needy moans as he tried to wriggle, hoping that if he moved his body right, Shuichi would hurry up and pay attention to his eager penis.

Shuichi was enjoying watching Ryuichi squirm beneath him, but gave in and grasped Ryuichi's shaft, working his hand up and down. Ryuichi tried to speak out, but knowing they might get caught, Shuichi quickly pulled Ryuichi into another kiss and slipped his tongue in to keep Ryuichi busy. Pressing Shuichi closer to him, Ryuichi began to arch his back, signaling that he was ready to cum. Moving again, Shuichi quickly pushed his mouth against Ryuichi's tip, and began to suck.

Semen escaped from the tip, only to be swallowed by Shuichi's waiting mouth. He waited until Ryuichi's cock finally went limp and let himself collapse on the cold floor. Breathing unsteadily.

Giggling, Ryuichi sat up and crawled over to Shuichi, who was on the brink of falling asleep, and curled up next to him. Softly kissing his neck and back while playing with a tangle of violet hair.

"M-Mr Sakuma.. That was..."

Shuichi started. Finding no word to describe how it felt.

"Great.."

Ryuichi interrupted. His voice almost muffled by Shuichi's back. Shuichi had more to say, but chose not to.

"We should do it again some-time!"

Ryuichi said for him, smiling and chuckling. Nodding in agreement, Shuichi closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

Ryuichi's grin turned into a soft smile, as he lean't over Shuichi. Kissing his ear and whispering to him;

"I love you"

before using his jacket to cover the two of them. Falling asleep himself.


End file.
